


she’s almost you

by anoddconstellationofthoughts



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Past Brunnhilde | Valkrie (Marvel)/Brock Rumlow, Past Original Female Character(s)/Brock Rumlow, dating your ex’s ex, do you see where i’m going w this ehehe, that’s where i’m going, to real relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoddconstellationofthoughts/pseuds/anoddconstellationofthoughts
Summary: so what you’re saying is that we should hook up to get back at himYes. That is exactly what I’msayingYou know the saying “The best revenge against your ex is to sleep with his new girl”? Yeah, well, this is kinda that. Except a lot messier.Besides, it’s not fun if it doesn't break your heart.





	she’s almost you

**Author's Note:**

> did i promise i was gonna post this yesterday? yes. is this really fuckin small and barely counts as a chapter? also yes. but does it exist?? yes!!! so be nice to me  
> anyways  
> title from “almost” by hozier, bc that’s what you get when you ask two hozier stans for title ideas. but also it’s a really good song. so.  
> <3

2:13am, January 5

Unknown number

_Hey_

**hello**

**do i know you?**

_I’m the girl your bf’s been cheating on you with_

**i’m sorry you’re the what**

_(Attachment: 1 Image)_

**so you’re telling me he’s passed out, naked, right next to you right now**

_Not telling, showing_

**and you slept together tonight**

_Have been for a while_

**that lying piece of shit**

_Mmhm_

**well thank you for telling me ig**

**fucking hell**

_Oh that’s not all_

**what**

_So I may have founf out about you bc I was going through his phone and may have found some compromising pictures of you? Also how I got your number btw_

_So sorry about that_

**oh my god**

_Yeah sorry lol but anyways you’re hot, I’m hot, we both were being fucked over by the same douche, sooooo_

**oh my god**

_You already said that_

_Also like it’s cool if this is too weir for you also I might still be a little buzzed but anyways I was thinking_

**you were thinking**

_Yesi was but what I was thinking was that you and I could_

_Yknow_

**oh my g o d**

_What??_

**i need a fuckin drink**

_I have booze can I come over_

**don’t trouble yourself i’ve got it covered**

_Awwwww_

**so what you’re saying is that we should hook up to get back at him**

_Yes that is exactly what I’msaying_

**oh goodie**

_Is that a yes?_

**um**

_Wait do you even like girls I never asked that_

**,,,,,,yeah i do**

_Great that’s great_

**uh yeah**

**so suppose we did do this**

**what’re you thinking**

_We both break up with him and start dating_

_“”Dating””_

_Or we time it perfectly so that he walks in on us having sex_

**wow okay**

_So you down?_

**idek your name**

_Róta_

_It means she who causes turmoil_

**accurate**

_Thanks I thought so too_

_Oh also_

_(Attachment: 1 Image)_

**wow**

_I figured it was only fair since I’ve seen you naked that you should see me_

**yeah no i definitely see you**

**jesus christ**

_So do we have a deal?_

**fuck yes**

_Perfect._

_Goodnight Brunnhilde_

**night róta**

 

And that’s how it all began.


End file.
